The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational games for teaching basic mathematics and particularly to apparatus and method for playing a game including a mathematical function indicator in combination with a first set of cards some of which are dealt to the players, and a second set of stacked cards each having a unit number used in the process indicated by the mathematical function indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mathematics related games have been created for educational and amusement purposes. One example of such a game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,339 to Parriera wherein there is shown and described a mathematical board game including circuitous paths with mathematical operation symbols, questions and a die which determines advancement of game tokens. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,002 to Scelzo wherein there is shown and described a fractional-arithmetic-teaching game and method for playing. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,955 to Slatter wherein there is shown and described a mathematical board game that teaches the four basic formats of mathematics. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,471 to Bautista wherein there is shown and described a board game apparatus and method of play for teaching basic arithmetic and mathematical operations to small children.